Gray, please stop the rain
by Tinxies
Summary: Gray tries to stop the rain for the second time. Sorry, summary sucks. I spent 15 minutes trying to write just the summary XD Please R&R.


_My first attempt with Gruvia. Please R&R. I do not own Fairy Tail. =]_

* * *

Gray walks out of the train station and looks to his right and left. He then looks up. It is raining heavily in Magnolia. There are not many people in the area and many shops are closed.

_Damn! I can't see a thing. And I don't have an umbrella with me. What's with all the rain? It was sunny when I left the town last week. How can I get to the guild in this rain?_

Gray looks around, looking for a shop to buy an umbrella but he can't find any. He considers to just walk through the rain but hesitates. The rain somehow looks dangerous.

"It's bad, isn't it?"

Gray turns around and saw a middle aged man. He is holding an umbrella and looking at Gray.

"This is the worst rain ever to hit Magnolia, as far as I can remember. It's been raining like this non-stop for 3 days now. I'm afraid there might be a flood coming." The man continues.

"Three days?" Gray never thought that it has been raining like that for three days. The man nods.

"Be careful on your way home." He says and leaves. Gray replies with a smile.

Gray looks ahead, trying to absorb the situation and suddenly gets an idea. He makes an umbrella using his magic and starts to walk toward the guild. He knows he has to hurry because the rain will melt his umbrella any time soon. So, he walks as fast as he can in the heavy rain.

He is halfway toward the guild when he hears someone calling him. He turns and sees Lucy running to him. She looks excited to see him. He waits for her to reach him.

"Gray! Can't you hear me? I called a few times already." Lucy says as soon as she reaches him.

"Sorry, the rain is too-"

"Come here. I have something to tell you."

Lucy suddenly grabs him to nearby shop to get some shelter. She closes her umbrella and Gray did the same. Well, he just undoes his magic.

"What is it?" Gray asks.

"Listen Gray, you have to go the guild right now." Lucy says with a serious look.

"Well, I was actually heading there when you called."

"Good. Okay, go there and calm Juvia down. Show her your face and tell her that you're okay. Got it?" Lucy still puts her serious face.

"What? Why?"

Lucy doesn't answer him, instead she waits for him to understand the situation himself. She stares at him a few seconds as if sending the message through her eyes.

"Wait, don't tell me..."

Lucy nods, understanding what is on Gray's mind.

"Juvia caused this rain?"

Lucy nods again.

"I don't care what you do, just make her stop crying. I can't stand this rain anymore. It's been three whole days! So, you go there and do whatever you got to do to stop her crying."

The urgency in Lucy's voice made Gray feels like he has to get to the guild as fast as he can. Although he still doesn't understand why Juvia is crying and why he has to stop her crying, he starts to run to the guild.

When he arrives at the guild, all soaked and confused, he looks around for Juvia. That's when he notices the atmosphere in the guild. There is no fighting or partying like always. It is so gloomy, Gray almost sees everybody in grey colour. Everyone is silent except for a few chatters.

"Gray!" Happy comes flying towards him and hugs him. He is crying.

"I'm so glad you're here. I can't stand the rain anymore. Please stop the rain Gray..." Happy sobs.

"Gray! You stop this rain right this second. Everyone is cold and I have to make fire all the time. I'm exhausted!" Natsu comes from behind Happy, voicing his discontent.

"Alright, alright...where's Juvia?" Gray is tired of hearing people telling him to do that.

Happy points towards a corner and Gray sees Mira and Cana trying to calm the crying Juvia. Gray sighs. _Seriously, why is she crying so hard?_

"Juvia, Gray's here! Stop crying please." Happy shouts, begging at the same time.

The whole guild members turn to look at the entrance with excited and relieved faces. They shout almost at the same time,

"GRAY!"

But among all the voices, Gray can single out one voice and he watches the owner of the voice runs to him.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia runs across the hall with her hands open to hug Gray. But when she is a couple of feet away from him, she stops. She hesitates to hug him and the idea of hugging her crush has made her blushes to the darkest colour of red. So, she stands there not knowing what to do or what to say but still crying all the same.

Gray looks at the girl in front of him. He himself is lost. He doesn't know what to say, he doesn't know why Juvia is crying and he doesn't know what to say to sooth her. But as he watches her crying, he feels the urge to make it stops. He doesn't know why but he doesn't want to see her cry. He always remembers her as a bubbly and cute girl who will always be a step behind him every time he turns around.

So, for the lack of better words, Gray holds out his hand inviting Juvia to hug him. Juvia stops crying with his action and Gray can hear the rain stops at the same time. But Juvia stops crying because she is surprised. She starts to cry again a couple of seconds later and the rain pours down again. _Damn, it's really her. _She then takes a few steps forward to hug Gray.

Gray hugs her back and only at that moment he realizes that the whole guild is watching them. They are expecting her to stop crying. All eyes are on him, expecting him to do something. Natsu and Happy are looking at him with eyes bigger than ever. _What? Hugging her will not stop her cries?_ Gray is now confused. He really does not know what to do.

"Err...Juvia, I don't really know why you're crying. But, calm down okay?"

"Juvia was worried about Gray-sama." Juvia's little voice answers him.

"What? Why?" Gray stops hugging her and looks her in the eyes.

"Gray-sama went for a 5-days job but it's been a week. Juvia...Juvia thought something happened to Gray-sama." Juvia is still crying but is blushing at the same time because her face and Gray's are only a few inches apart.

Upon hearing her answer, Gray is lost for words again._ Well, it's true. I went for a 5-days job. I finished the job a day earlier but I thought I'd stay there for a couple more days. It was so nice there and I need some alone time. I won't get it here in the guild. Man, I never thought that she'll be bothered about it._ Gray closes his eyes and sighs.

"Okay...next time I'll let you know if I'm gonna be late."

Juvia stops crying and looks at him. Her watery eyes are asking for confirmation.

"You heard me. So, stop crying okay?" Gray holds her shoulders, tries to put some confidence in his words.

Juvia smiles a little and nods. She rubs her tears away and her smile gets bigger. She blushes when she realizes that Gray is watching her intently. At the same time, the rain stops and everyone start to feel the warmth of the sun. The whole guild cheers and Fairy Tail is back to normal. Natsu starts to run around yelling "Party!" with Happy happily flying behind him. Cana starts asking for more beer and Vista starts to dance.

Lucy comes in at this moment and sees Gray at the entrance.

"Gray, you could at least wait for me. You left me all alone back there." Lucy is obviously relieved with the change in the weather but is pissed at Gray at the same time.

Gray turns around, remembers that he had left her.

"Ahh...Sorry Lucy." Gray smiles apologetically. Lucy smiles back at him, forgiving him.

At the same time, Gray sees the cloud starts to turn grey again. He stops smiling as the rain starts to pour down again. All the celebration in the guild stops and everyone turn their eyes to Juvia, who is now crying again. Everyone has a puzzled look on their faces.

"Gray-sama...where did you go with Lucy?" Juvia wails in her tears.

"What?" Gray is dumbfounded, lost for words yet again.

"LUCY!" The whole guild roar.

"Ehh?"

* * *

AN: I don't hate Lucy. It's just Juvia is always suspicious of Lucy XD


End file.
